RWBY REWRITE BECAUSE WHY NOT
by reddestreactionary
Summary: in which i rewrie RWBY with what we got with my own headcanons and what i wanted to see. more like a personal canon complaint that i decided to vent about
1. Chapter 1

Okay, im not going to do a whole write of RWBY right now because… ugh. I'm just going to break down the seasons and write little synops as to what I think should have happened and then go on from there. I will add on my tweeks and explain why as i go about.

I think like JelloApocolypse suggested, we should basically make Season 1-3 its own 24 30-minute episode season season. Maybe have an hour long premiere and season finale. Here is how I think it should go.

**!. Hour long Premiere**

So I think the story should open up with an expositional narrative from Ozpin… though let's pretend we don't know it is Ozpin. Let's have him explain the Academies, but as he talks we get to see Beacon Academy and the students interacting in it… like how an anime would. Then we introduce Ruby and Yang.

We get an expositional Yang, her telling her sister how proud she is that she fought Roman Torchwick and made it out alive… like in the Shonen manga. We then get the flashback and we met RWBY and Torchwick… except, i want to spice things up just a little more. I want more Torchwick and Neo. I want them to be the center of attention in this scene. I want Neo holding up the clerk and Torchwick checking out the goods as lackies are packing it all up. One lackey bumps into Ruby, causing her to look up from the comic she is reading, look up, and immediately start to take action.

Fight between Neo + Torchwick and Ruby? Hm… maybe that's a little too much. But i do like the idea. The two disappear with a large blast of flame like in the original. We get the talk with Glynda and Ozpin, but in this one… I want Ruby to give the reasoning that she gave in the Shonen Jump manga.

We then return and meet "Puke boy Jaune" cameo. We get Weiss, but in this one i want to exploit her character just a bit she is absolutely pissed. Perhaps we have a faunus character who trips and almost drops some goods, in which weiss stomps on his/her tail and tells her to be careful with the merchandise, snatching it out of their hands. She takes a couple steps then runs into Ruby and Weiss explodes, going on a rant that eventually leads her into berating Ruby for being a child and how she shouldn't even be here. Ruby snaps back at her and offended, Weiss stomps away, yelling at her threatens the faunus that if her stuff isn't unloaded in the next fifteen minutes there won't be a tail to step on.

We meet blake, her comforting the faunus and Ruby and telling her not to worry about Weiss before turning away. I think we should get something a little more from this exchange, maybe looking at the book Blake is reading "The lost soul" which Ruby says is a "heartbreaking tale of an orphan who was lead astray after a rebellion". Blake then leaves.

I like the Lancaster moment with Ruby and Jaune so let's keep it. We then met Ozpin once more, him giving a speech about huntsmans and what it means to be one. I want it to be dramatic and strong, he dismisses everyone to sleep on his words for tomorrow they will be putting their resolve to the test.

Yang meets Blake and Weiss like normal, except i want Weiss to be super bitchy. I want Weiss to basically be complaining about having to room with Velvet and the others. But i want a line like "great, was worried about sleeping at home because faunus can slit my throat anytime… now I'm surrounded by them" or something. This leads on to that she gets attacked plenty.

The next morning, we meet Nora who basically is ecstatic about pancakes for breakfast, although they aren't as good as Ren's pancakes and how she wants to be on a team with Ren and wants to have a pancake party when the teams are picked and settled in which Ren simply just nods. Jaune hitting on Weiss and meeting Pyrrha via hitting on Weiss. I want Jaune to show interested in Pyrrha… maybe calling her "Firecracker" and suggesting that the girls be his "Fire and Ice". While Weiss shoots him down, Pryahha answers with a "we'll see."

We get the cliff scene and all the forest scenes with nitpicks. After burning down the forest, I want Ruby to call out Weiss's additude. We then get Weiss yelling about how "some of us had to actually work to get in. Some of us studied, failed, and tried harder to get in. some of us bleed through the nose to get here." and then we get a flashback of Weiss's trailer, this brings attention to the scar on her eye. We also get to meet team CRDL. I want Cardin sending in someone into the caves, which catches Pryhha's attention which cause Jaune and Pryhha to go in after him.

We get the Nevermore fight and the Deathstalker fight but instead of Jane being useless, I want him to be the strategist from the very get go. I also want Team CRDL getting a fight too but something lame and easily put into the background. Actually, im kinda fine just seeing them hold back a monster while we see everyone else fight.

We end the premiere with everyone being assigned to their team.

**Episode 2**

I want this episode to start with all of team RWBY running down the hall, almost late to class. Weiss growls about how she can't believe that they all stood up late trying to make bunk beds, which we get a flashback of them arguing about them. We get a small exchange of Jane offering a seat next to him to Weiss, but she ignores him. Pryhha asks if she could have the seat instead.

We meet Professor Pot, who gives us a lecture and teaches us about Grimm, then asking Weiss to demonstrate. I want the scene with Ruby and Weiss, except after Weiss wins, she storms out upset. Professor pot then ends the lecture early.

We get the lectures from Ozpin and Professor Pot, leaving the to to think. We also get a little scene of Jaune practicing his sword fighting moves all by himself with Pryhha watching. She winces at his bad stance and almost steps out to help him but stops herself and walks away.

Later, Ruby comes and invites Weiss to join her and the rest of the team for pancakes with team JNPR which she denies with the excuse that she needed to study. Ruby looks disappointed but then asks if she can stay and study with her. Weiss thinks for a moment, and then goes… "Fine."

**Episode 3**

We start with Glynda explaining how aura and everything works while Jaune and Cardin fights. We see that Jaune is good in self defense and is strong enough to push Cardin back but is weak at execution and loses. His is when Pryhha reaches out to Jaune and asks if they would like to spar but Jaune responds with a "I don't think I could stand hitting a pretty girl like you" to deflect her. He then gets shoved by Cardin into a locker.

Later, we see Jaune practicing once more, where he is called out by Cardin about his weapon and how weak he is compared to literally everyone else, "even the faunus with a camera," he says. We get Pryhha coming to Jaune's rescue in which he goes off on her about how he can handle himself.

We get another Lancaster moment about what it means to be a leader and what it takes to become a good one, which Ruby confides in Jaune ending with "we aren't good leaders now… but we will get there."

We get the scene in the cafeteria where everyone calls out how Jaune has been getting picked on by Cardin and Jaune again justifies that Cardin is just a jerk, which everyone looks over at Cardin pulling on Velvet's ears as everyone watches and says nothing. Blake however, gets up and defends Velvet, despite Velvet's pleas not to. This ends with mash potatoes getting all over Blake from Cardin in a "what are you going to do, faunus-lover"?

He returns to Pryhha and apologizes, confiding in her about his transcripts and asking Pryhha if she is still willing to spar with him which she agrees. We then pan off to Neo taking care of some business with Torchwick standing idly by and enjoying a smoke. He tells Neo "good job my dear" and everything goes balck.

**Episode 4**

This episode we get to meet Professor Oobleck who teaches us about faunus. He springs on questions around the class, either not giving anyone the time the answer or catching them off guard so they don't.

He ten assigns a paper, apiring everyone off into teams. He selects Blake and Cardin together and Velvet and Jaune. I chose this because it like to expand on Velvet and how basically both Velvet and Jaune are going through the same situation for different reasons. I want Velvet to be the one talking to Jaune about standing up to Cardin. As for Blake and Cardin, i want Blake to serve as an awakening. Something like Cardin trying to pawn of their report on her and argues that faunus are inferior to humans and Blake challenging him, I want the scene with Pyrrha when she takes on all of team CRDL… except Blake in Pryhha's place. She then suggest he picks up a book.

Later we get the bee sap scene, but instead of their target being Pryhha, it's either Velvet or Blake. Why? Because I really want to run it home tha JNPR AND RWBY ARE FRIENDS. The show needs to stress this badly. Really Really Badly. So, this scene happens and plays out the same why it did in the original. We learn Pryhha's semblance and Jane gets out of the bully arc.

**Episode 5**

Vytal festival fever has reached the streets of beacon… and unfortunately, so has crime. We here students whispering about how there is going to be more Atlas military this year, how some dust shops have been busted into, and how some people have spotted guys in grimm masks walking around at night. As the girls walk down the street, they talk about going to a cafe only to stop and see the said dust shop being investigated. Weiss bets that it was faunus, pointing out that "guys in masks" sounds like white fang members which causes Blake to lash out about how not all faunus are bad people.

We then meet Sun, a stowaway on a shi[p, who also steals a banana from a produce stand and books it down the street, save a flittageous wink to Blake. Weiss turns with a "you were saying?" which causes Blake to storm off. Ruby berates Weiss for this and they split up to look for her.

We get Ruby meeting Penny one on one, Blake going to the bookstore and meeting Tucstun, and I think here, Yang is looking at the picture of Raven that she had in the yellow short and we should put in Yang's "yellow" short as a flashback. Yang is then snapped out of it, muttering to herself "not all people in masks are white fang."

When all of them make it back into the dorm, Weiss and Blake begins to argue. We get an estimate on how long this argument has been going on by the clock on the wall next to the window. Let's say it goes on for about 3 hours before Weiss reveals that "yes. I hate faunus, but who wouldn't when all they do is steal from you and slaughter your family!" before she turns away and explains herself. Instead of Black yelling i think it should be delivered as a whimper "Maybe we were tired of being pushed around. Maybe we just want to be treated like people." before running away.

We get a Blake taking off her bow and Sun's "I knew you'd look better without it."

**Episode 6**

This episode starts with Blake and Sun at the cafe, Blake asking Sun why he dragged her here. Sun tells her that she looks like she needed to talk and that he likes to listen… when it matters. She vaguely tells him of her days as an Whte Fang member and briefly mentions Adam, but not by name. We get a flashback of the Black trailer and then we continue where to her interrogation with Ozpin.

Sun then states that perhaps, the two of them go to on a stake to then to make sure that the White Fang aren't behind this. Blake is skeptical at first, but then agrees.

We return to the room where Ruby insists going off to find Blake, where Yang and Weiss decline. While Yang isn't into the idea of looking for Blake, se isn't into being into a room with Weiss either, so she goes out.

I think that Yang should bump into either Jaune or Pyrrha in this instance, but my reasonings behind it being these two are… meh. For Jaune, he has seven sister in which he could tell a tale about how "no matter what, you're supposed to be there fore family" and try to express that she would need to trust Blake. Or even telling Yang about how he was lying to his team due to pride and sympathizing with Blake and recounting his time with Velvet. This will be good ground. Or Yang bumping into Pryhha who tells her about her time as a star and how everyone treated her as if she wasn't a person but how she has solace in beacon, now being treated as such. Either character seems right by me.

Weiss, on the other hand, should be visited by Velvet or Fox, who apparently heard the 3-hour long argument that went on in there room. It is them who reminds her that not all faunus are bad people or have ill intentions. That perhaps Blake had moe to her then being a faunus and that she should be able to explain herself. Either character will do, just to give them screen time.

Ruby finds herself on the streets before bumping into Penny once more. Penny greets her, peering into a costume shop. She asks Ruby to join her in finding a new outfit for the festival. As they shop, Ruby spots some cat ear headbands and asks Penny on her thoughts which Penny replies, "Is Blake your friend? If yes, what else matters? Is she not still Blake?"

We end the episode with Blake and Sun's witty banter during their stake out and them finding out that the White Fang has teamed up with Torchwick…

**Episode 7**

Blake jumps into action, restraining Torchwick reasoning and pleading to her brethren only for it to fall of deaf ears. A fight rings out and Torchwick nearly escapes, Blake and Sun hot on their trail.

Ruby and Penny sees a commotion, causing them to leap into action but not before Penny gets in touch with the authorities. As they run, Ruby is almost hit by a trailer cart that was tumbling her way before Penny stops it, revealing that she is not a normal girl.

Torchwick fights with Ruby again, addressing her as "Red" and mocks her for being a child as usual. The fight continues like in the original, Weiss and Yang both come in at the final moment and hugs Blake, Weiss gives her little speech. Ruby turns to thanks Penny, where she only comes to find a bag with the word "Salutations" on it. Her eyes shine when she looks inside of it.

We pan to the bookstore where Mercury and Emerald make their first appearance with the implied murdering of Tungsten.

We then pan back to the RWBY and JNPR where Blake reveals to them that she's a faunus which Nora breaks the ice with "No way! You gotta be Kitten me!" Everyone looks at her and then laughs. Ruby pulls out the bag, handing everyone a pair of cat ears, telling blake that "now she won't stand out."

**Episode 8**

We start with team JNPR all training. We see that Jaune is now caught up with his teammates, thanks to training with all of them. We get an offhand comment about Pryhha being distracted which she replied that "there just been something weighing on her mind. We then get to scene where she had talked to Ozpin about becoming the Fall maiden as a flashback, which is cut off with Jaune placing his hand on her shoulder and asking her if she would want to talk about it but she declines.

Everyone gets mail from their family, in which Jaune gets an exaggeratedly long letter from all 7 of his sisters, Pryhha gets a letter from her mother, and Ren and Nora get nothing. We get the explanation that they are orphans after a horrible accident happened in their childhood from Ren. Nora squeezes his hand to comfort him which he takes.

Then we get the moment between Jaune and Ren where Jaune pulls Ren out of the shower to talk to him about "girl problems" remarking about how Ren made it look super easy and how he and Nora are practically married. Ren isn't fazed by this accusation and simply replies with how he knows that Jaune is a "good guy" and that when the time comes, he will make the right call like he always does. The two smile at each other, hands on each other's shoulder and then the moment is then ruined by Nora and Pryhha.

We end with a message from Qrow warning Ozpin that "the queen has pawns" and Glydia asking if they made the right choice choosing Pyrrha. Ozpin remarks that she wasn't the only option but she was the safest then see a raven outside the window fly away.

**Episode 9**

It is now confirmed that Tungsten is dead, Blake watching the news story on her scroll with bloodshot eyes as he is labeled "an ex-criminal fauna" due to him helping people who want to leave the white fang escape. Yang tries to consul her but Blake isn't having any of it.

We then get team RWBY and Professor Ooblek going out on an expedition, as a punishment for "intervening in matters that they were not a part of". Here, we get the story of Yang and how she almost killed Ruby looking for her mom, Blake and her mentor, Adam, who has gotten lost in the rebellion, and Weiss and her father telling her that he married her mother purely for the company on her birthday. I chose this to cement trust between the three

We get the lecture about Grimm from Professor Oobleck to Ruby, remarking that "it is sad that they can learn to adapt and change without having to suffer. Man surely has a long way to go." Ruby asks Professor Oobleck why he had become a huntsman, which he replies that he wanted to know everything and anything that he desired and it was through Ozpin that he can work forward towards that goal.

We then are introduced to Cinder, where she threatens Roman after hearing of his previous failure. Neo doesn't take too kindly to this,almost attacking Cinder if not for Emerald and Mercury.

Team RWBY and the Professor return just at the same time that team JNPR and TEAM CFVY returns. Team CFVY seems awestruck, head hanging low while team JNPR returns with Professor Goodwitch.

**Episode 10**

We open up with a narrative from Cinder asking us "Tell me, what would you do for power?" We get a red flash. We see her meeting Salem for the first time, her addressing her as her "fairy godmother" in their small animation style. Then we see her met Emerald and Mercury, and finally Roman and Neo. A small montage that gives her character… character.

We then see the three of them entering Beacon together, bumping into Ruby. Ruby says, "hey, i haven't seen you around before." and Cinder replies, "no, but I've heard all about you." Mercury fight Pyrhha the next day and We then get insight for her "nefarious" plan.

When then switch gears, Sun introducing team SSNS (SeaSoNS), where Sun is basically hanging off of Neptune and is gushing about how awesome his new friends are, especially Blake. They then see the cafeteria food fight, Emerald strolling past behind them.

**Episode 11**

General James Ironwood, head of the Atlas military and Academy, arrives at Beacon with several military airships in tow, which Ozpin fears will alarm the citizens. Meanwhile, Blake begins to open up to her teammates, concerned about the enemies and admitting that they are not ready to stop them. Ruby decides that their team should investigate for any leads on possible future attacks.

To find clues on the enemies' next move, Ruby and Weiss investigate the Schnee Dust Company files for robberies; Blake and Sun spy on a White Fang recruitment rally; and Yang and Neptune broker with Junior for information. During Ruby and Weiss' investigation, Ruby follows Penny, who is hiding from Ironwood and the Atlas soldiers.

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun discover that Torchwick is at the White Fang rally, encouraging the Faunus to work with him. He unveils a stolen Paladin and uses it to pursue Blake and Sun after recognizing them. Team RWBY is able to destroy the Paladin, but Torchwick escapes with Neo. Team RWBY is brought back to Beacon and compiles information from their investigation to deduces that the White Fang is carrying out their activities in Vale's southeast territory.

**Chapter 12**

We see the students getting ready for not only the Vytal festival but for the school dance, in which Jaune works up his nerve and asks Weiss and gets shot down. Sun and Blake, who rejects him as well, saying that she doesn't have time to worry about trivial matter because she knows "he's"** out there.

**Here is where i kinda messed up and want to stress that throughout these episodes i want to see lots of Faunus discrimination, like faunus standing outside of stores while waiting for their human freinds because sign threatening to "hunt" them if they come in. Or people spatting "filthy faunus" while bumping into Blake and Velvet and others on purpose. Them making comments on "are you sure you have done any criminal activities as of late" when they interrogate Blake. The whole Shabam!

And we also see Blake doodling Adams insignia on the corner of her pages, she made a bookmark of it that she carries in her books. Really stress that she misses Adam because in this rewrite HE IS NOT ABUSIVE BECAUSE HE NEVER WAS UP UNTIL THE END OF SEASON 3! AND HE WON"T BE GOING ON BECAUSE I DON'T BUY IT!

Anyway, we get the laser pointer scene where here we get a different Bumblebee moment. Here we get a moment where Yang tells her about Summer. She tells her about how she rejected Summer as a mom, because "she already had one" and missed the opportunity to have on after she died. She tries to express to Blake that yes, things are happening but she also has to let loose and take care of herself to cope with it.

We then pan to Pryhha crying on the roof, while JNR look at her from behind the door. They play rock, paper, scissors in which Jaune loses and goes out to talk to her. We get a heartfelf moment where Pryhha tells him that she is never going to be treated normal due to her status, that she will always be arms length from everyone else. She tells him that no one has asked her to the dance, but Jaune pretty much spatters out how impossible it is for her not to have a date because "you're strong, beautiful, and pretty much the best girl i have ever met." which makes Pryhha blush and giggle. They make the bet that if Pyrrha doesn't have a date to the dance, Jaune will wear a dress.

**Chapter 13**

Pretty much Dance Dance Infiltration.

During the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball, a disguised Cinder infiltrates the CCT tower and plants a virus in the central computer. She flees before Ruby and Ironwood uncover her identity, her mission successful.

The only things I want to change are Neptune and Weiss' moment. I want Weiss to ask Neptune to dance, which he declines but quickly follows up with "maybe later". After Weiss storms up, Jaune gets angry and asks what's Neptune's deal. Neptune doesn't reply but shifts his gaze to Sun dancing with Blake. Jaune nods and tells him that he gets it, but perhaps while he was waiting he could humor a certain Snow Queen.

**Chapter 14**

Ruby is questioned about the intruder in Ozpin's office and links her to Torchwick and the White Fang. It is here that we finally meet Adam, who looks over the dust that they had just stolen before his camp is infiltrated by Cinder. He sends her off after beating her in a minor fight, in which she seeks the Fall maiden. She comes back stronger and demands him to bend to her will.

We are then brought the present where Team Ruby is on another mission. Ruby discovers White Fang members patrolling the area. She falls into an underground city with secret tunnels to Vale, where she is subdued by the Faunus and brought before Torchwick.

When Ruby gets to Torchwick, she asks him why he is doing this where Torchwick tells him that her that he got wrapped up in some nasty business that he couldn't get out of. He tells her that he does what he has to do to live and that's life for ya. Ruby's teammates rescue her, but Torchwick's train begins to take off to the city, using bombs to destroy the cave and allowing the Grimm to follow them. As Team RWBY threads through the train to stop it, they are unsuccessful. The train crashes into the city, where the Grimm emerge and begin to attack.

Team RWBY successfully fights off hordes of Grimm with their friends, classmates, and teachers. Torchwick is arrested, but Adam arrives, ready to continue Cinder's plans.

In a post-credits scene, Yang encounters Raven, who takes off her mask and reveals a startling resemblance to her.

**Chapter 15**

Here we get to see what i wanted to see, Raven. After the retcon i felt cheated. Personally, I think that here she should have told Yang something like "You've grown bigger, but you haven't grown out of your recklessness." in which Yang yells at her and demands answers. I also wanted something like "I saved you once, I won't do it again" before disappearing, a single raven feather being left behind.

This weighs on Yang as the festival begins, Team RWBY wins their first round against Haven's Team ABRN in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Victorious, the girls visit the festival fairgrounds for lunch where they meet Team JNPR who had fight against Shade's Team BRNZ . They watch as Team SSNS of Haven against Shade's all-female Team NDGO. Despite Neptune's fear of water, Team NDGO is defeated as well.

Weiss is excited to see her stern older sister Winter, who arrived with the airship. Qrow provokes Winter into a fight, which is later stopped by Ozpin and Ironwood. In private, Qrow reports that the festival has been infiltrated.

**Chapter 16**

Now that Pryhha and Jaune had won against their opponents, team JNPR go off to a cafe to celebrate Pyrhha going to JNPR fight against Raven who warns Pryhha not to go through with what was asked of her, that she is not ready or strong enough for such a responsibility. Asking what all this was about, Pryhha finally tells them about her being elected to be the fall maiden.

Meanwhile, Cinder hacks into Ironwood's scroll and sets up Mercury and Emerald against Team CFVY's Coco and i want this fight to be kick-ass. Didn't understand why the fight sucked, make it so i can believe that Emerald and Mercury would be able to best Coco and Yatsuyashi… like Coco manhandled a grimm with her own two hands, you have to give me better than what you did.

Anyways, Afterwards, Qrow is suspicious about the fact that violence and crime in Vale stopped after Torchwick's arrest and warns Ruby and Yang that danger is imminent. At the same time, Winter trains Weiss on developing her summoning ability. As Weiss and Winter part ways, both are unaware that Weiss summoned a small white sword.

Penny and Ciel Soleil win their doubles fight against Team CRDL. Afterwards, Weiss and Yang are up against Flynt Coal and Neon Katt from Atlas' Team FNKI. They defeat both opponents, gaining their respect. In the dorms, Cinder discovers Penny's structural designs among the data stolen from Ironwood's scroll.

**Chapter 17**

Pyrrha is faced with the decision to accept the Fall Maiden's Aura and powers, a process that could fail or make her lose her identity. Meanwhile, the Vytal Festival Tournament proceeds to its singles match, with Yang and Mercury fighting in the first round. Yang wins, but Emerald uses her Semblance to trick her into attacking a defenseless Mercury. The audience becomes angry and the Grimm outside Vale stir from the negative emotions.

Yang is disqualified from the tournament, while Pyrrha remains conflicted about Ozpin's offer. Jaune indirectly encourages to go through with becoming the Fall Maiden, causing her to be upset. On her way to the arena, Ruby meets Velvet, who remembers that Coco had a similar hallucination to Yang. Ruby becomes suspicious when she spots Emerald in the arena, but before she is able to reach her, she is confronted by Mercury.

During Pyrrha and Penny's match, Emerald uses her Semblance on Pyrrha, causing her inadvertently to tear Penny apart. Everyone is horrified, and Cinder takes control over the computers to blame all incidents on Ozpin and Ironwood in a public broadcast. The negative emotions of the people are amplified, causing hordes of Grimm to attack Beacon Academy. Neo breaks Torchwick out of prison and they gain control of Ironwood's flagship. Meanwhile, Adam and the White Fang arrive at Beacon.

**Chapter 18**

As the Grimm attack continues, Ruby gains the support of the other teams from the school to fight as the Huntsmen teachers also fend off the Grimm in various locations. Torchwick uploads Cinder's virus on Ironwood's flagship, seizing control of Atlesian androids and Paladins. A giant Grimm dragon bursts out of Mountain Glenn and flies towards Beacon, spawning more Grimm onto the battlefield. While Cinder has her associates broadcast the wreckage, she follows Ozpin, Pyrrha, and Jaune back into the tower. However, she is stopped by Raven who tries to fend her off.

Adam Vs. Blake but the dialogue has changed. When he greets her it's something like

"Long time no see,Blake. How's the academy treating you?"

"Adam… let's talk about this."

"Talk. We could've talked before you left me during our mission. We're done talking."

Adam, we don't have to do this."

"No, Blake, I do have to do this. For the cause. The cause, you left. And now you have to pay for it."

Thus, Adam is no longer abusive, he is brainwashed… Yang comes in and Adam cuts off her arm. As he leaves, he tells Blake about how he has big plans and that he can't wait.

Ozpin starts to transfer Amber's powers into Pyrrha, but Cinder kills Amber before the process is completed, stealing her remaining powers.

**Episode 19**

Jaune helps a disoriented Pyrhha and tries to meet up with the rest of the team, As the rest of the students fight the Paladins at school, Velvet uses her Semblance while Weiss summons the sword-arm of an Armored Knight. From there Pryhha tells Jaune that she is probably their only chance to defeat Cinder, in which the rest of team JNPR are willing to back her up.

Ruby fights Neo and Torchwick. Neo is thrown off the ship, and Torchwick is devoured by a Grimm. However, I want to see Roman's hat and cane get thrown off the ship too, so later it makes sense for Neo to have them.

We see the fight at the top of the tower with Pyrrha and Jaune vs. Cinder. I want to see Pyrhha and Jaune almost defeat Cinder until something happens to turn the tide… I don't care what as long as it isn't stupid… I still want Pyrhha to kiss Jaune goodbye. Ruby comes last second to see Pyrrha get murdered and then releases her silver eyes.

**Episode 20**

It's been a week since the fall of Beacon, Ruby wakes up in her room, Uncle Qrow and Tai Yang sitting next to her bed. Instead of Qrow telling Ruby about Silver Eyes, i want Tai Yang to do it. I want daddy/daughter time. I want Tai Yang to be a better dad then everyone tries to say he is. So Tai Yang tells Ruby about Silver eyes but before deviates into talking about Yang before telling them exactly what they do.

Ruby gets up and walks past Yang's room, where she finds a disgruntled Yang. I want to move the introduction of Yang's arm here. I want it to be a gift from Ironwood, it having a card and everything, and it's thrown on the floor. We also see a book on the table, it being "the girl locked in the tower" with a hand drawn bookmark and a vase of white roses knocked over as well. Ruby looks at it for a bit, before beholding what happened to her sister. Crying she runs over, reassuring Yang that it is all going to be okay and Yang pushes her off with a "no, it's not! Look around, Ruby! what part of this is okay?" which hurts her sister. The two stare at each other for a moment before Yang dismisses her with a "I think I need to be alone for a while. I need to adjust to… my new future… the new me."

Ruby walks out and shuts the door, where Qrow is standing there. He updates her on Weiss and Blake's disappearance and the state of team JNR. He tells her that they have recovered several things of Pyrrha's, finding a recorded will on her scroll. When Ruby asks what it said, Qrow hands her one of Pyrhha's shaws (the red thing hanging off her belt) and says that it's for her.

Also, let's have a scene with Qrow and Tai Yang. Not a "I hate you" scene like what we have seen but more of a "where have you been? I missed you" scene next to a window. You can tell that Tai Yang isn't talking to just Qrow in this scene, him saying something like "I hate that the only time this family can be together is during a tragedy" before watching a raven fly way.

**Episode 21**

Here is a change that i have thought about and want to hear people's opinions. I want to retcon Oscar being the reincarnate of Ozpin. I want Jaune to be Opin's vessel. It's an unpopular opinion but hear me out because I have reasoning for this.

Jaune is based off of Joan of Arc but also due to a forum I came across that i'm going to leave a link to here ( /forum/rwby/topic/3354621), i do now see parallels between him and Julius Caesar. But that's for another time… What I am saying is, that Jaune has based off of "Joan of Arc, a peasant girl living in medieval France, believed that God had chosen her to lead France to victory in its long-running war with England." which would make sense if he was the re-incarnate of Ozpin.

I think it would have been great for his character arc if he had to deal with this fat after his loss of Pyrrha causing him an inner war with himself. And although i love Oscar… I hate the "all my vessels are just that, vessels" card they pulled out in Season 6. Thus, this would be perfect, seeing a vessel that is having none of it and rejecting outright to be just that.

Thus in my RWBY rewrite, I have decided that after the fall of Beacon, we get Jaune holding Pyrrha's scroll, it being cracked and barely functional. We hear a bit of a clip, it clearly stating that Pyrrha is giving her armor to Jaune if something was to happen to her, it being "one of the many that she has, my parents won't mind". She then goes on to talk about her thoughts about Jaune and confirms that they have been in a relationship since the dance… because I'm selfish and ship ARKOS really hard.

Anyway, Jaune pauses the clip and lays on his bed. Nora knocks on the door, peeking her head in, holding a tray. She comments on how Jaune hasn't eaten or left his room in 3 days. Jaune doesn't respond, continuing to lay in his bed. She sits at the end of his bed, reminding him that Pryhha was both her's and Ren's teammate too and though they are devastated, she would be sure that Pryhha wouldn't want them to be stuck on her death like this. After a moment of nothing, Nora gets up and leaves. That is when Jaune hears Ozpin for the first time with a "she's right, you know? Can't imagine what Miss Nikos would do if she were to see you like this." causing Jaune to growl in frustration.

**Episode 22**

We open up this episode with Team JNRR, packing up to head out to Vale. We get a scene of Tai Yang and Qrow talking from Tai YAng's room, the door cracked. Personally, I want to ship all of team STRQ but i know how people would react… how people have been reacting… so i guess this scene can be platonic. Anyways, we get a scene of Tai Yang telling Qrow that he needs him here, with the kids, not out running errands for a dead man. Qrow tells Tai Yang that Vale is slowly falling apart due to the devastation and des[air the country is in and that he has to worry about more than what Tai needs, even if he doesn't want to. We then see Ruby's cape flutter past.

Jaune wakes up to Ozpin's voice, which not only freaks him out but makes him upset. Ozpin tells him that he did not expect such an event to occur but he is fortunate that it is someone he knows he can trust to do the right thing, in which Jaune snaps at him "just like Pyrrha?! Did she do the right thing?" Which cause Ozpin to remain silent.

Jaune opens the door to find Nora sleeping next to it and Ren on the couch watching the news. We hear a report about Glydia trying to repair Beacon and countless hunt and huntress students being sent out to help with the escalation of Grimm Remnant wide wide. Aune tries to apologize but Ren tells him that it is okay, telling him that everyone handles grief differently. He tell him a tale of a young Ren and Nora, Nora refusing to eat or talk, and an angry Ren who blamed Nora for what happened. He tells him about how their grief had trekked in a grimm and how it took both of them to take it down. He tells Jaune that they will be with him and help him through his grief.

Which brings them back to the present, Team JNRR going of to help Vale in whatever way they can, Ruby peeking in on Yang before leaving a note. We see them wander off, a crow flying behind them.

**Episode 23**

We start this episode off with Weiss, her sitting in the jet with her father who is lecturing her on how he was right about it being a bad idea for her to have gone to Beacon. He tells her that she will continue her studies back at the manor and will accompany him to all of his… and we fade out because honestly, fuck that guy.

We see Blake heading toward the boat (which in my opinion was a strange arc choice and will be heavily criticized and heavily redone because this has nothing to do with anything so i will make it work). Her ears sink but she shakes her head and hides them with her bow once more before boarding. A mysterious figure follows her.

Return to Weiss, where we see the same faunus from the first episode, brutally beaten. Weiss's father orders them to unpack her stuff, which Weiss tells him that she is more then capable, but he responds "Oh sweetheart, that's what the pests are for". Weiss looks apologetically at the faunus. We hear a crash and then we see Jaque berate a faunus, raising a hand to hit them when Weiss steps in. This is to show character growth and the hint at the conflict of the next season.

Return to Blake, who is one her bed, reading a book called "Ask me anything" and she sighs. She looks at her Adam bookmark. She growls at it and holds it over a candle. She watches it burn halfway before her hand shakes and she drops it on the grund, stomping it out as a futile way to save it. Then she falls to her knees and starts crying. The mysterious figure walks away from being next to the door.

Episode 24

We start with team JNRR, them getting new renditions to their weapons, revealing Jaune shield and sword. We see Ruby depressed and sitting outside until Jaune comes outside, revealing his Pumpkin Pete hoodie, which makes her smile. Jaune smiles back, telling her that it's nice to see her back to her old self and she replies with a ditto.

Nora asks where they are going first, hanging off of Ren, who is holding the map. We then see the map of Vale as Ren explains the route. Ruby nods, telling him that they should help whatever way they could. As they walk, you see a crow in the distance.

We get a narration by a woman about how everything must fall and what not ness, revealing Salem. As she narrates, we get cameos of everyone going their separate ways, people picking up and trying to rebuild Beacon, some of the other teams being shipped off. We get Cinder and her posse looking out the window at the e birth of freshly risen Grimm. We fade out and the end music plays.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is where I deviate from a bit from the standard RWBY. Here, I'm going to use the outlines of Season 4-5 to write a whole season but incorporate arcs and headcanons of mine. To be honest, I thought these two seasons were absolutely dull. Like, really dull. I hated Blake's arc, Iilia, Yang's nonexistent PTSD, and basically how they shit on Tai Yang and Raven. So here, i want more than what they gave and is here to deliver.

**Episode 1**

We start off with team JNRR around a campfire, all staring up at the stars. Ruby is the first to break the silence between them, her asking Jaune if he is awake. Jaune asks her if he's okay and she scoots closer and tells him no.

"Jaune… why did you become a huntsman?" she asks.

"To be honest… I'm not sure anymore." Jaune says, flashback included."At first, it was to feel closer to my father, who had fought in the war. It was tradition to give the family sword to the first male child when they are ready to take up arms… but he thought that I would never be ready. I tried everything to show him otherwise… and it lead to me running away to Beacon."

I want the flashback to be of him training with his sisters, but always losing. To him getting bandaged up and him crying while his sisters egg him on to try again, thim practicing with a wooden sword when he thinks no one is looking.

"But… after losing Pyrrha… I don't know if I want to become a huntsman… all i want to do is mourn her, you know?"

This gains a hum of understanding from Ruby, her taking a moment to open her mouth… however, it is Nora to speak.

"If I had never been to that village that day, I wouldn't have met Ren… I wouldn't have brought that monster into the village." she says, her happy facade breaking. "I would've been that orphan girl who keeps getting banished from villages and possibly would have died. Sometimes… I wonder if that would have been for the best."

"It wouldn't have been." Ren speaks. "Your life would have been miserable… and my life would have been, as well. Even though what happened was… undesirable, It has given me a purpose in life. We became a huntsmen so no person will have to feel the helplessness that I felt that day. Even now, I stand by that sentiment."

It is Ruby who speaks.

"Jaune… you are right to want to mourn… but don't make that your excuse to abandon your cause. I have seen people destroy themselves as they wallow in memories. I have personally lost multiple people in life, and at times, I wanted to give up." We get several flashes of Penny, Pyrrha, and a white cloak. In the distance, you see a crow looking over the children. "But… I think they would want me to continue fighting. To follow my dream. To become the hero i wanted to be. I think Pyrrha would want that for you too."

"I know she would." Jaune says.

**Episode 2**

Weiss walks down the hallway, passing the family photo, and bumping into Whitley. (This is where I want to bring in the story "the snow queen" and this arc Weiss will go through. Whitley will be Kal, a sweet innocent boy who turned cruel due to exposure to a piece of the broken mirror. Jaque is the Mirror, it highlighting the worst aspects of oneself, distorting the good aspects until they are unrecognizable. That is all you need to know right now.)

Whitley asks if she "had fun playing white knight" and how she should "return to your garden with mother". I want Whitely to be… conniving like he was when we met him, but not expositional. By now, we already know that Weiss's mom is an alcoholic and her family life is rough so something simple would work. Weiss looks hurt and betrayed, asking "what happened to you?" and Whitely glares at her. He dismisses her and tells her that Jaque has been looking for her and that he shouldn't be kept waiting.

Jaque and Ironwood is arguing in his office, Ironwood insisting that Weiss return to Beacon with him. We hear something about a faunus rebellion in Atlas, how dust is being banned from being exported, and how the Schnee dust company has been taking a hit financially. Weiss clears her throat and Ironwood excuses himself, making sure that Weiss knows that there will always be an option to come back when she is ready. He tries to hand her a card but Jaque grabs it and tells him that it won't be necessary, forcing Weiss to agree with him.

He then berates Weiss for eavesdropping and calls her a barbarian. He pulls out her ponytail and tells her to fix it and then "asks" her to perform at the charity event, which she agrees.

We get Blake standing out on the boat, looking at all the other passengers. We see a mother scurry her child past Blake, her mother looking in fear which causes Blake to sulk. Seeing how everyone knows she's a faunus now, she discards her ribbon.

Blake's ears perk, her turning and drawing her blade to find that it is only the captain. She apologizes and the captain chuckles and reassures her that it is okay. He asks her where she is going, where tells her that she is going to Menagerie.

Suddenly the ship rocks, causing everyone to panic. The captain races to the ships cockpit to see what is going on, showing a red blip near the ship as it rocks again. Suddenly the sea dragon bursts out of the water, causing Sun who was watching Blake from afar to whip of the cloak he was wearing and fight off the dragon. Blake springs into action and together the two of them defeating the dragon. Sun wants to celebrate with a high five by blake asks him what he wants.

"So Menagerie, what's waiting for us there?"

"Home."

**Episode 3**

We start off with Yang, who is sitting on the couch, channel surfing. We see that most of the channels are nothing but static, leaving her to listen to nothing but the news. We hear that reconstructing Beacon has been put on hold due to the dragon still summoning grimm, the priorities now being placed on the CTC tower. We then hear about multiple faunus riots that are happening believing it to be a White Fang moment.

A picture of Adam's coat comes on the screen… not Adam, just the insignia on his coat. This triggers enough for Yang to relive that night, yelling for someone to help her. Tai Yang rushes in, grabbing Yang and letting her ground herself. He mutters, "so much for progress",

We then learn that Yang had been seeing a therapist, Dr. Hickory, and old family doctor that they used to see in the past via flashbacks. He calls Yang "Firestarter" just like Tai does, it originally being his idea. He asks Yang how she is doing with her outburst "How do you think?" He doesn't seem fazed.

He asks her about Ruby and Yang admits that she doesn't know where she is… that she doesn't know where anyone is. That she doesn't care to know. Dr Hickory asks why that is, and she simply tells him that she isn't the Yang she used to be.

I really want Yang to go through a depression faze with her PTSD. i'm going to drag the fuck out of it, so sit tight. I want to make it clear that everyone is shaken up by the fall. I also based Doctor Hickory based off of the nursery Hickory Dickory Dock… for no real reason. So, idk, in the background have it so he has a cat who is sitting patiently for the hour to pass.

**Now, I know this is an unpopular opinion, I tend to have lots of them… but Adam would not Kill Selena with the reason given. IT has to have more meaning than that. It has to have some kind of weight. So we are going to build up to Selina's death.**

So let us start with A dust robbery like Adam's character short, except (replace Iilia with literally any other faunus… wait, no, the faunus we see Weiss and her father abuse… more on that later) when they try to escape with the goods, they are confronted by Winter Schnee. She calls them by derogatory names and tells them that if they surrender now, she could try to not have them executed. Selina rolls her eyes and tells Adam to "take care of her" while they load up.

We get a fight with Winter and Adam, and while they are evenly matched, Adam gets the upper hand. Selina calls for him and he jumps onto their jet. He growls about how he hates the Schnee company and how they didn't get to free the slaves. Selina tells him that it was a matter of circumstance and that perhaps next time… but Adam stands quietly.

When they return to their base, Selina meet up with the other White Fang leaders to speak of the Albain Brothers. Here, I want to stress that the Albain Brothers see Adam as some sort of disciple. Someone who has seen injustice and devotes himself to the cause in order to achieve greatness. Out of this whole meeting, the Brothers address Adam as "Brother Adam" but does not extend the sentiment to Selina.

The Albain brothers are from a cult that believes in the Faunus Savior (an idea I overheard from adel aka... ) where they believed that one day, a faunus savior will rise up and claim the justice that they deserve. They believe Adam to be that savior. Adam on the other hand shows disdain for them, seeing them as cowards behind a false god. They promise to give Adam, "a gift" before signing out.

**Episode 4**

We start with Pyrrha's voice calling out to Jaune, which startles Ruby awake with a shout which wakes up Nora and Ren. The three look around to find that Jaune is missing and they get up to find him. This is when we find Jaune listening to Pyrrha but i want this message to be different. I want this message to say something like "Jaune, If you are hearing this… I am gone and probably never coming back. When I was first offered the title of Fall Maiden… I panicked. I thought my life was over and that I wasn't going to… I wanted to be able to say goodbye, to tell you how I truly felt. So… I pre-recorded messages for you to listen to when you miss me. But for right now, Jaune, I need you to keep your chin up and keep moving forward."

(I want to stress how important this scene is. I want Jaune openly weeping and swinging his sword, imitating Pyrrha's fighting style. I want Pyrrha's message to make it sound like she is crying. I want Ruby, Nora, and Ren to watch and you can see their hearts breaking. I want to see Nora contemplating if she should go hug Jaune or not. The show made this scene beautiful but it held very little weight since he did not see Pyrrha die.)

Anyways, it's morning and they are fighting the geist. (But imagine this fight not looking like gravity doesn't exist. Also, they know what a geist is and are trying to aim for its face. None of that stupid business, they went to school. Part of me wants to hear Professor Pot in the background narrating what a geist is and how to defeat it, the other half doesn't… so imagine whatever. Also, Jaune is helpful in this scene… like not slapstick. I want it to show that he can now cut through trees or something, show that he is capable and is stronger.)

They defeat the geist, them returning to the village and receiving supplies for their hard work. Nora places a sticker on the map, showing that this has been their third stop so far. (I want to see Nora's sticker sheet to show PUMPKIN PETE AND FRIENDS which Pumpkin Pete, Berry Mary (based off of the Fraken Berry), Countess Crunch (based off of Count Chocula), Krispy Kringle (based off of Yummy Mummy), and Caramel Cat (based off of Fruit Brute). There's no reason for this, I just thought it would be cute and Nora-like.)

We get word from the supplier that grimm have been showing up more and more lately, especially near the mountain regions. They warns Team JNRR to be careful, because their are GRIMDARK around. Nora asks what Grimdark are and the person looks around in fear. She leans in and tells them the tale of "the mother of all grimm and the cult that follows", telling them that basically there are people who believe that Salem is a goddess and grimm are her punishment to all who have forsaken and forgotten about her.

Team JNRR leave on an ominous note.

We hear Pyrrha's voice once again, asking "Do you believe in destiny?" before we flash to Cinder, grasping for her arm and gasping for air. Emerald grabs her and whispered to her that it is okay while Mercury sits at the window. We see that Cinder is badly injured and she is full of fear.

We get Watts who scoffs at the display, him remarking on how pitiful she looks. While he shits on Cinder, you can hear Tyrian having a ball as he "plays" with the grimm outside. As time goes on and insults are still going, Emerald begins to get upset and almost threatens Watts life which turns on him to insult her. Hazel comes in asking Watts, "Don't you have better things to do with your time then harass children?" Watts scoffs with an "I'm sorry, I'm not a fan of failure." and then Salem speaks up with a "Tell me, then, at what part did our dear Cinder fail?" revealing that she had been there the whole time. Idk, some stereotypical villain bull. Watts sputters in fear which Salem cuts him off and lists off all of Cinder's accomplishments. Watts asks about the relic and she responds "with due time."

Tyrian now stumbles in, covered in the ink of Grimm. He apologizes for being late and Salem waves for him to take a seat. Salem's seer crawls to her, her rubbing it and telling them that it is all going to plan. She asks Hazel to "do me a favor" and then fades to black.

(This episode is just to introduce us to the Salem Faction, which I will now call GRIMDARK. I also want to express that ADAM IS NOT PART OF GRIMDARK!)

**Episode 5**

We return to Team JNRR, who has come to another town. However, this town has been rather… shady. When they get there, it seems as if none of the people here have slept in days and everyone is jumpy. They glare at the newcomers.

They reach an inn where the innkeeper uncomfortably hits on Jaune, stating that for some reason he looks familiar. She gives them all a key and tells them that her only rule is that they lock their doors after it gets dark, saying that lately people have been disappearing.

In this case, let's have it so they seperate themselves, JR and NR. When they get into their room, automatically Ozpin warns aune that he doesn't like what is going on around here and that they should leave. Jaune asks him what he knows about Salem but Ozpin doesn't answer.

That night, Jaune wakes up to a red light above him, it causing his body to seize. He has a horrid flashback of Salem (though her face concealed) killing him. To four girls being murdered. To Pyrrha's death. To Ozpin's death. And then fades to black.

In the morning, everyone is exhausted but when Jaune tells everyone about his night, no one believes him. Jaune asks Ren if he locked the door last night, which Ren nods and tells him that he even sat in a chair in front of it.

The innkeeper comes back, serving breakfast. She asks everyone if they slept well and locked their doors. She tells them that some people in town had gone missing because they had neglected to do such a thing. Jaune asks about the red light that visited him last night, which seems to disturb her. She shakes her head and tells him that shouldn't be possible and that surely he was seeing things.

That night, Jaune stays up, watching over Ren. This time he hears something, something trying at all the knobs of the doors but no footsteps. It tries at both Ren and Jaune's door with no luck and then all goes still.

Jaune again tries to tell everyone about this but no one believes him. He notices that everyone has this air of fatigue around them, which Ozpin is telling him is odd and unhealthy. He then tells everyone to sleep in the same room, him opting to go in the other room. This time it is just him and he leaves the door unlocked.

That night, he hears everyone's knobs once more but when it comes to his knob, the door opens and hits the chair. This alerts whatever at the door, it closing it immediately. This gives Jaune some insight, something sentient has been coming into the guest room and possibly people's houses.

That is when he sets his plan into action. They very next night, the thing opens the door, finding the room empty. However, we come to find that the culprit was the innkeeper all along, a grimm gripping onto her and controlling her like a puppet. A fight ensues but everyone is trying to fight it without hurting the woman. This causes Ruby to activate her eyes.

They wake up the next morning, everyone actually innkeeper welcomes them as if she has never met them before, remarking that Jaune looks familiar somehow but not in a creepy way. Nora adds another sticker to the map and they go about their way.

This episode is just filler because I wanted a new Grimm because the grimm we had was kinda… meh, could live with could live without, But after seeing the Apathy i was like "why don't we have more Grimm like that?" and thus i made some.

**Episode 6**

We start off with Qrow at the bar, getting a drink. After witnessing what happened with team JNRR, he was almost concerned that something had happened to them. Luckily, nothing did "or Tai would have my ass, and not in a good way."

We then get Raven, who strolls into the bar and orders Qrow a drink, bottom shelf. She sits with him for a moment, asking how "_her daughters_" are doing. Qrow tells her that she knows damn well how _her daughter_ is doing. (I want this to be stressed and spiteful)

Raven responds with a "Don't be like that. I was only worried about my "_daughters_" well being." Which cause Qrow to throw back his drink.

We return to Yang, who is having the Adam nightmare. She abruptly wakes up and groans in agony, covering up her face and yelling at herself to pull herself together. She sits up and tries to stand, only to fall on the floor. She hears Raven's voice calling her "Pathetic." Yang tries to push herself up but hears "You've grown bigger, but you haven't grown out of your recklessness."

The next shot, it is morning and Tai Yang comes into the kitchen to find Yang sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. When he asks what is wrong, Yang answers with "Nothing." Tai sighs. He pulls out a chair and we get this

"You are like your mother, you know that?"

"I'm nothing like Summer."

"I was talking about Raven."

(This is an awkward moment that is needed. I dislike how Summer is never addressed like ever except in bits and pieces. So you know what, Yang having mommy issues is going to let us talk about Raven and Summer. Give them actual characters.)

"I thought we don't talk about her."

"I'd rather not… but it looks like you're going down the same route she went."

Yang glares at Tai.

"Listen… I know this is hard… if anyone should know, it's me…" Yang scoffs. "I lost Raven… Summer… Qrow… I can't lose you and Ruby." Tai's voice shakes. "You're really like her, Yang, strong and short tempered. Never could stay in one place long… but also strong headed. After we lost Summer… Raven changed for the worst. She became consumed with grief and… I don't want that to happen to you."

This is where we get some kind of some kind of explanation for what happened to Raven. Why she's… Raven.

We return to Raven and Qrow. Qrow asks why she was there during the fall of Beacon and she asks him "how much do they know?" Qrow reaches for his drink and Raven grabs him. She goes on about how she warned him about Beacon and Ozpin and now demands to know why he was involving her children in this matter… especially after what happened to Summer.

Qrow asks about the clan and more importantly, about the Spring maiden and how he knows she has her. Raven scoff and mutter "something like that". Qrow asks her to come back and Raven tells Qrow that she has better things to do then follow a man who believes in lost gods.

She stands up abruptly and leaves through her portal, Qrow calling out that she should go and see Tai.

We end with Yang picking up the discarded arm.

**Episode 7**

We are at the charity event, in which Weiss sings a sad and Dreary "Mirror, Mirror" and everyone loves it. At the event, Jaque has Weiss glues to his side as he boasts about how he is increasing faunus work input and Weiss barely slips away. She strolls around the dancefloor, where she bumps into Neon Katt and Flint Coal. This is when Weiss notices that Neon is the only Faunus here that isn't a servant of any kind, in which Neon explains that she is a token faunus. She is one of the handfuls of faunus who are treated as "trophies" so Atlas can pass off being "diverse". Flint scowls at the fact that she makes it sound cheerful.

Suddenly, we get a tray clattering and a scream from a woman. We see a man dumping a drink on a faunus waiter, him excaliming "how dare he look at my wife directly?". The man reaches out to slap the faunus, hitting Weiss instead who stepped in front of them. Weiss ignores the slap and turns to faunus, helping them up.

She then turns and asks what is wrong with him. He begins to sputter but she tells him to "save it." and that "you better make a big donation tonight." The man pulls out his wallet and puts in the box, apologizing before storming off with words under his breath.

We get that cringey scene with the guy trying to hit on Weiss and dissing on the charity event. She tells him to get out before she hears more conversations. Some dissing Neon for being here, other talking about how this was a waste of time, and then the one conversation that truly sticks out is the woman speaking about how Beacon deserved to fall. This infuriates Weiss, her yelling "shut up!" across the hall. Everyone turns and looks at her.

She yells about how she was there, how she fought with many bright people, how devastating it was, and how people like her couldn't even fathom what she has been through. She tells her that "unlike you, if we were attacked right now, i would be able to fend for myself. Can you?"

And just like that, we get an White Fang ambush attack, causing everyone to panic. Here we see Weiss, Flint, Neon, and Ironwood saving everyone but not before Weiss encounters a faunus and knocks off a piece of their armor and revealing their branding "SDC". She freezes and allows the faunus to escape.

Later, Jaque is furious, telling Weiss that she was out of line. He talks about how the event was a complete disaster, despite having everyone grateful that they were alive and emptying their pockets in appreciation which Weiss points out. He then shoots back how convenient it was that she would say such a statement before they were attacked, how he suspected that she had been converted by the faunus while she was gone, how it has something to do with how she has been acting. Weiss asks why he cares but then changes it to "Do you truly care?" she then challenges him on his devotion to the company that he is running into the ground. The company that isn't even rightfully his. The company is one that "he married into."

We get the bitch-slap scene ( but Jaque raises his hand to deliver another one) before Whitley interrupts in which Jaque tells her to stay in her room and he will deal with her later. She thanks Whitley for the help which he condescendingly says "Your welcome." and closes the door.

**Episode 8**

We start off with Blake and Sun getting off the boat. We then see Blake's ears sulk. We see a comparison of what Menagerie normally looks like (full of people and goods) to what it is now (not a lot of food and lots of starving people). Sun sees Blake's sorrow and tries to cheer her up by talking about home.

We then get reveal that she is basically the runaway faunus princess. When Sun calls her out on it, she goes "Perhaps in another life, I lost that title long ago." She recounts when she first left her family for the White Fang, calling them cowards for not wanting to fight for her cause. In this flashback, she is like 10-12 years old.

She knocks on the door, in which Kali (who is not her mom in this one but more like a maid or caretaker, she will now be the equivalent to Mrs. Potts) opens the door. She smiles and lets them in. This is where we meet Ghira, who is injured in some sort of way and has taken up tinkering and helping out around Menagerie. Upon seeing Blake, he smiles and calls her his "little girl" (I also thought about him calling her Kitten, like my sister addresses her cat or how black people call each other the "n" word affectionately (sometimes) but decided against it.)

We get awkward Sun meeting the family moment before there is a knock on the door. Ghira gets up to knock at the door, where he meets the K and I of Team FNKI, who had been investigating some disappearances. Since they haven't been made at the time I am writing this, I am making them up as my own. (Kandy Crusher based off of the game Candy Crush and Indigo Strobe who is a personification of dubstep).

Anyway team KI arrives with the news that the white Fang is on the island.

She finds the old White Fang sign hanging over her bed like she left it. Imagine, if you will, a young Adam and Blake. In this flashback, Adam is facing away from us, him not having his mask yet. The conversation goes something like:

"I don't know, Adam, this sounds… wrong."

"I don't know what you mean, Blake. You father was a coward, went back on his word, but Selina might be our shot."

"But violence? To what end?"

"Whatever end is necessary. They have taken thousands, why shouldn't we?"

"Because we will become no better than them."

"We are treated like we aren't better than them. Lesser than them!" (we see Blake's ears sulk) "If they are going to strike at us, then we should strike back."

He turns away from Blake, who tries to reach out to him.

"Either you're with us or against us. Make sure you know where your loyalties lie."

In a fit of anger, she tears down the flag, the camera cuts from the flag to Adam's coat. He walks up to the Albain brothers, asking him about this "gift" but the brothers simply respond with "soon, brother Adam."

Kali peeks her head into Blake's room, asking if she would like to come down for some tea. Blake tells Kali that she would love some and she'd be down in a moment. As she gets p to go downstairs, her ears perk feeling the presence of an intruder. However, when she turns around, the presence vanishes.

**Episode 9**

We start this episode with a narration from Salem, telling her story of being locked in a tower by her father due to her having a temper tantrum that may or may not have destroyed a whole city… she doesn't say it like that, but it's shown. He tells her that he will let her leave when she learns to control her magic, which Salem says was an empty promise.

We then switch to Ozpin telling the story, him being the soldier Ozma who had heard of the princess that has been locked in the tower. A tower that drew in Grimm. This is where he meets a much older Salem, driven mad due to isolation.

We then hear Ozpin explain that he had no clue that Salem was a powerful sorceress until the moment he returned her to her family and she murdered the all in a horrible fire.

Salem then tells of the two's travels as by then they were hunted for the rest of their lives… until the fateful day that Ozma had jumped in front of her and taken a sword to the stomach. In shock, se hastily dragged him to a shrine that worshipped the god of light, asking him to spare the soldier. The god of light simply says he cannot and that she should take time to mourn his death. She refuses to let Ozma die and decides to make a shrine for the god of darkness, seeing how there weren't any.

When she asks the god of darkness, he agrees, this being the first time to have a shrine built in his honor for non-illicit purposes (like praying someone's death or whatever). However before he does such, his brother appears forbidding it.

Salem then gets upset and attacks the two gods, causing the god of darkness to become upset and condemn her to a life of immortality and the god of light gives her a dreadful fate that allows "everyone you care for will turn against you and come to die by your hands". Salem then describes "centuries of wasting away without going anywhere".

We see Salem go through several "suicides" before trying the pit of grimm, which only turns her into one. She then says that moment began her true enlightenment and thus began her role in the world.

We then get Ozma's first re-incarnation which was given the simple task to protect a certain object, a lamp of knowledge, and thus he settled and had a family and eventually, he would create the city of Minstrel, unaware of Salem's influence.

(I want this to show that he settles down with a faunus. A lion faunus. Shush, i know, but i guess this would explain how Minstrel have a sort of blind eye when it comes to Faunus. Idk, Lionheart made no sense unless it was pre-established that faunus didn't have that big of a problem as the other countries had.)

Story time ends here, now showing Jaune laying on his back as Nora and Ruby cuddles up next to him and Ren sleeps nearby Jaune asks him why he is telling him this but Ozpin doesn't answer. We fade out, hearing the campfire flicker.

**Episode 10**

We return to Weiss, who has snuck out of the manor into the gardens, where she bumps into her mother and some faunus and the faunus from earlier. You can tell already that these faunus is getting special treatment, them even being addressed by name. Here we see her mother coo at her as if she was still a child, asking her to come and sit for a moment.

We see Weiss' hesitance, her declining but promising next time. Her mother asks for Weiss to pinky promise, just like they used to, and Weiss tells her only if she doesn't tell her father. The two pinky promises and then go about their day.

(The reason why I do this is based off of my own experiences. When I was little my mom and dad were… they loved each other but argue a lot, causing them both to have affairs on the side. My mother was an alcoholic already by then, so she had two dynamics: strict and bossy mom and aloof and self-destructive mom. While drunk, mom would let you get away with murder… I based Weiss' mom after that.)

Weiss meets Flint and Neon at a library where the three discuss what Weiss saw. Neon's ears droop as she begins to reveal that what Weiss has seen is actually a common occurrence. That every and all Faunus in Atlas get branded with the logo. She explains that dust miners and workers normally get it on their shoulder, slave's usually get it on their backs, escorts usually get it on their hips or thighs.

Weiss opens her mouth to ask Neon if she was branded but decided against it. They then know for sure that whoever lead this attack was possibly a worker that had access to Schnee information.

**Episode 12 **

We start off with a flashback of Illia with a bit of narration, explaining her backstory. I want to see the exact moment Illia turns red with anger and decides to kick in some teeth before a screen cut happens. She's hanging outside Blake's window watching her and observing.

We then cut to Blake and Sun walking around, volunteering where they think they could help. This way we can feel the environment and see new faunus. We see the fish faunus swimming and hunting fish… but theres not alot near the shore. We see field faunus (rabbits, mice, and the sort) tending to crops but all of them look withered. Farm faunus as trying to coax their livestock to eat but the animals refuses to.

Suddenly, we get attacked by Illia, her greeting Blake with a "Welcome home, Princess". We get a fight/chase scene with Blake and Sun. Sun gets hurt but this time i want Illia to relish in it, make it so she too i too far gone. She pulls up her hood, the Albain hood and disappears.

As Blake and Sun return home, we see Kali picking up some glass off the floor. Blake asks what happened and Kali says that she had been cleaning when a rock came through the window and sworn someone glaring at her through the window. Blake quickly go to look but sees nothing but sees the rock with the whiite fang insignia.

We cut to Illia stopped in front of the "Faunus savior's" picture, which bares a strange resemblance to Adam, the Albain brothers greeting Illia as Sister Illia. They tell her the plan: destroy everyone and everything Blake cares for most.

We return to Blake and Sun, where they share a conversation on Blake and her pushing away people. Except with this we get a moment where they lean in to kiss before Kali ruins it. Because BlackSun could have been a good ship.

**Episode 13**

Okay, we start with the dust mines. We see faunus wearing chains and being patrolled by armed soldiers. We see that the conditions in the mine are bad, really really bad.

We then get a cool fight scene with Adam, him freeing the faunus and commanding them to get to the airship. I want Adam to be ruthless, but I also want to see him trying to protect the slaves the best that he can. They escape with ease.

We then see a newspaper slam on the table, Yang slamming her fist onto the table. We see several newspapers on the table, all of them having some kind of headline about faunus revolting. We hear Adam's voice narrating about "why the faunus fight back", it reminding Yang of how Blake in season 1.) Yang turns her gaze away from the newspapers and looks down at her arm.

She wonders how could a person who cares so much for his people, care so little about those who he comes across. How a man could do so much good, but bring unfathomable pain.

Here, i want to shove it in Yang's face that nothing is black and white like she thinks. I had a problem of Yang lecturing people about who she thinks they are without really knowing any of these people. Like "shut up yang" kind of irritation. Here, I want her to see Adam as a person. To see Raven as a person. To see Blake as a person. And that people make mistakes when they think they are doing the right thing.

We still see Yang favoring her arm, not using it unless necessary. We get a flashback, back to the talk that Yang and Tai were having a couple episodes back.

"The Branwen family… the most feared family of all Minstral. One of the major players in the crime syndicate. Out of the many within the Family, there are only two rightful heirs." Tai looks out the window. He tells us "One bore misfortune wherever he went and the other appears and disappears without a trace."

"..."

"The Branwen modo is "Everyone gets one." One chance to prove yourself, one chance to mess up, one save. After you use that one… your on your own. The brother… he used his one the very first day he was born. The other when she returned home heartbroken."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… look at them, Yang… look at what they had become. Look at what I have become…" Tai says. "When Raven left… I couldn't… and then Summer… I abandoned you and Ruby in your time of need and i am sorry. Years i can never get back, no matter how hard I try, wasted."

Yang's hands clenched around her cup as she watches Tai look up at the ceiling to keep himself from crying.

**Episode 14**

We start with a startled Team JNRR wakes up when there is a roar that tears through the night. They immediately run to see what it is, seeing a town on fire and Grimm attacking , Ruby uses her semblance to go see what is going on, leaving the rest of the team behind. We get the RWBY Volume 4 trailer, except the statues that Ruby breaks are of Salem.

The next morning, they are thanked by the villagers, everyone in black cloaks. Team JNRR assumes because they are mourning something, but as they are packing their gifts, a child looks up at Ruby and begins to start crying "Mommy, this lady has silver eyes."

In which their mother scoffs and asks if they are silver or gray because there is a difference, but upon seeing Ruby's eyes, the mother tells Ruby to keep her hood on and don't look at anybody if she knows what's good for her.

What was a friendly town is now hostile as everyone is whispering and glaring at the team. We get some creepy bandit-like characters asking to see her eyes, only for Nora to step with "are we going to have a problem here?"

Jaune suggests that they get the heck out of there, not waiting for a single moment more than necessary. We then see Tyrain "questioning"... ahem, terrorizing the civilians about their whereabouts.

The next morning, Nora wakes everyone up with a "Good morning Team JNRR!" which is a call back to "Good morning Team RWBY" in season 1. She hands out Pumpkin Pete granola bars with the narration "today we have walking on our schedule, with a side of more walking, a break, and possibly… more walking."

"What was that yesterday?" Ruby asks. "Is there something wrong with my eyes?"

"I don't know." Jaune says. "It's probably nothing."

We get them walking to Oniyuri, except they don't drop the map, Ren knows the place immediately and immediately senses danger and we hear a raven in the distance. No, not a crow, a raven. (I want to make it so Raven is watching over Ruby as well but also, Ruby and Tai is the only ones who still have their "one save" left.)

Tyrian appears and he hops on Jaune's shield and looks into Jaune's eyes. He cackles and goes "Interesting. Very Interesting." Before Backflipping off of the shield. (Also can we talk about how Jaune can lift a grown man off the ground while he is mounted on his shield? My baby is so strong.)

Anyway, we get the whole exchange of "I'm here for the silver eyed-girl" before Qrow steps in. Tyrian cackles, talking about how the encounter was a "Blood rush" and he loved sme entertainment. He explains himself to Qrow and then we get the Tyrian and Qrow fight ft. Ruby.

Qrow gets scratched, Tyrain gets his tail cut off and then we fade to black.

**Episode 15**

We start off with a flashback of Illia with a bit of narration, explaining her backstory. I want to see the exact moment Illia turns red with anger and decides to kick in some teeth before a screen cut happens. She's hanging outside Blake's window watching her and observing.

We then cut to Blake and Sun walking around, volunteering where they think they could help. This way we can feel the environment and see new faunus. We see the fish faunus swimming and hunting fish… but theres not alot near the shore. We see field faunus (rabbits, mice, and the sort) tending to crops but all of them look withered. Farm faunus as trying to coax their livestock to eat but the animals refuses to.

Suddenly, we get attacked by Illia, her greeting Blake with a "Welcome home, Princess". We get a fight/chase scene with Blake and Sun. Sun gets hurt but this time i want Illia to relish in it, make it so she too i too far gone. She pulls up her hood, the Albain hood and disappears.

As Blake and Sun return home, we see Kali picking up some glass off the floor. Blake asks what happened and Kali says that she had been cleaning when a rock came through the window and sworn someone glaring at her through the window. Blake quickly go to look but sees nothing but sees the rock with the whiite fang insignia.

We cut to Illia stopped in front of the "Faunus savior's" picture, which bares a strange resemblance to Adam, the Albain brothers greeting Illia as Sister Illia. They tell her the plan: destroy everyone and everything Blake cares for most.

We return to Blake and Sun, where they share a conversation on Blake and her pushing away people. Except with this we get a moment where they lean in to kiss before Kali ruins it. Because BlackSun could have been a good ship.

**Episode 16**

We start where we left off, Jaque dragging Weiss to her room, telling her that she is no longer the heiress of the Schnee company, that when he gets back from her conference she will be meeting a suitor and will be wedded off with a smile. He tells them that Whitley is going to be the head of the company.

The door shuts and Weiss looks out the window in defeat. She sighs, running her hand over her weapon, which was hidden under her bed in a bag so her father wouldn't take it. We get a knock and Whitley enters. Whitley comes in and apologizes for her misfortune and that he will try his best to take care of the company. Weiss asks him if this was what he was after all along in which he tells her that while her and winter were so eager to get out and get their hands dirty like barbarians, he was still locked in his cage to preen his feathers and that she might have given him the freedom to soar. Weiss looks at her brother with pity before closing the door.

Weiss moves her stuff and we see her practice her summoning.

We pan to faunus that was hurt, her calling out for adam and showing him her injury. He immediately growls and reconsider the timing of his strike. He tells them that maybe they should strike sooner, but the faunus begs him not to. They fear their lives and rightfully so.

Adam goes off by himself, taking off his mask, but the camera angle keeps his face hidden. He gets a call from Selina, her concerned about his whereabouts. Adam tells her that he is finishing what she wouldn't and Selina reminds him of his place. Her reminds her of hers and the promises she had made, making Selina wince.

Selina asks him what he is going to do and Adam tells her, "What should have been done for a long time."

**Episode 17**

This episode is a filler episode. We start with Neo walking around the rubble of Beacon, slaying Grimm left and right. She's looking for something but it's apparent that even she unsure as to what. But then she sees it. A hat… his hat.

We see her rejoice as she grabs the hat and looks around for Roman, allowing us the audience to see that she starts it somewhere around noon and a day goes past as she looks desperately. With inaudible sigh, she gives up. Roman's dead… there's nowhere else for her to go… she goes to the edge of a building… then we get a cut scene.

We see Neo meeting Torchwick for the first time, Neo being fairly young and blood dripping down her throat. She is then pinned to a corner, people yelling and chasing after her fore had stolen something. She get pinned into a corner and as they close in on her, opens her mouth to scream before one by one, the people who were chasing after her was taken out. We then pan to see a young Roman Torchwick, lighting up one of his signature cigars.

We return to Neo smoking a cigar, laying on a pile of rubble and looking up into the sky. You can tell she's not a fan, but it reminds her of Roman. She then glares at the butt, remembering the red flame. First she thinks of Cinder, the one who had gotten him into this mess in the first place. And then she remembers Ruby. The last one to probably see him alive.

She puts out the cigar, grabs her parasol and begins to trek of, hellbent on revenge.

**Episode 18**

We return to team JNRR and Qrow, him limping as Ruby patches him up. She takes away his flask and tells him to explain himself. Qrow explains that he has been protecting and observing them from afar. He tells them that they can all ask one question and he will answer truthfully and honestly.

Jaune asks Qrow about what else they are hiding, letting Qrow and the others know what he knows. Qrow glares at Jaune, asking if he has been hearing "voices in his head" and Jaune snaps at him to answer his question.

"I know many stories about the gods, however, this is the first time I am hearing of this one."

"It sounds far-fetched when you hear it, doesn't it?" Qrow answers. "And now that we have come so far, creating civilizations and training ourselves to fight against grimm, its nothing more than a folktale… but that doesn't stop some followers, as you could see."

"Why are people afraid of my eyes?" Ruby asks.

"Afraid… no, not afraid." Qrow says, shaking his head. "You like stories? Let me tell you a story that Ozpin told us. It's about a woman who was gifted with the power to petrify grimm by the god of light."

He tells the story, the GRIMM REAPER, the only survivor of a terrible epidemic that caused grimm to spawn and devour her village whole. With her newfound village, she would spend the rest of her days protecting everywhere she would stumble past until the end of her days. It is heard those of pure heart and wanting to help others will be born with silver eyes.

"If that's true… then why…"

"When such a power was heard it was near being the same time the maidens came to be. People don't like what they don't understand and since silver eyes went against their beliefs in Salem, there were people who were keen to seek it out."

"Like Cinder did to Amber and eventually Pyrrha."

"You'd think that they would be better protected." Jaune says.

"You'd think." Qrow nods. "There is one protector for each maiden. But some people don't want to be."

"Why are you showing yourself now? Why didn't you help when we were in trouble?"

"You seem just fine." Qrow says. "I would've stepped in if there was anything you couldn't handle."

"Why do i doubt that?" Jaune shoots out. The fire crackles, a log falling out of the fire and rolling towards Ruby. "Why are you really here."

Qrow and Jaune glare at each other for a moment before Qrow sighs.

"My answer is still the same, however, as you can see… not everything goes the way I want it. My semblance… only brings misfortune to everyone around me, constantly brewing and doesn't discriminate. It's hard being too close to someone for so long."

He looks up toward the canopy of the forest, seeing a raven over head. He gets up and tarts limping off, telling the kids to rest up for tomorrow. We see them all go to bed, but it is shown that Jaune is the only one that doesn't sleep.

Later, Jaune gets up to see Qrow leaving, calling him out on it. He accuses Qrow of being the reason why Amber dies and Qrow is quick to agree. He also tells Jaune about how Pyrrha was always a candidate for fall maiden, even if Amber wasn't murdered.

Jaune asks if Pyrrha actually had a choice in the matter, which Qrow refuses to answer and simply offers an apology. Jaune turns away, telling Qrow to leave before he draws anymore misfortune to the team.

**Episode 19**

We continue with Qrow, him turning from crow-form to his regular form, spitting out the purple venom. He can barely stand straight and he's vision is horrible. He falls to the ground, in which we see that the reason her was in crow form was because he was attracting grimm. We see him black out.

When Qrow comes to, he finds himself a young farm boy sitting at the foot of his bed. (I got this idea from a story "an old woman in the woods" and Liz S. video on how Maria should be Qrow's mentor and not Rwby's). Not wanting to wake up the kid, Qrow tries to get out of bed… only to fall on the floor.

Oscar wakes up and calls for Maria, calling her "grandmother". She comes in and remarks about how stubborn qrow is and how she is surprised how he is a huntsman since he can't control his semblance. Qrow remarks how it's always been this way, since he's been born.

We get a flashback, it shows that even at birth his bad luck had an effect on people, him being born sickly and killing his mother after birth. We also see that Raven was the more fortunate of the two, treated better by the clan, Qrow often being abused. (I'm not sure I want a whole drawing of it, maybe in World of Remnant style).

Maria then hums, telling Qrow that perhaps it's huis attitude that allows his semblance to act the way it does. She then smiles and says that she will help Qrow with his semblance, making a wager that if he can make it out the forest with out her or Oscar catching him, he could leave. Before Qrow can decline, she turns away and tells him to rest up because the poison did a doozy on him. Oscar tells Qrow not to worry about his grandmother, her usually having a good intentions, before excusing himself.

We get a timeskip of what seems that Qrow has gotten better and is trying to run through the forest, however we as an audience can tell he's running from something. We then get Maria fighting Qrow, jabbing at him and using her semblance "Paralysis" on him, tutting about how he still has a long way to go.

**Episode 20**

Alright, the final stretch! Okay then let's go in order. Since the last 2 episodes were about Ruby and Qrow, it's only fair that we start with Weiss.

It's night time when Weiss sneaks out of her room to see her mother, who is with Klien. Her mascara is runny and she's a horrible mess. Weiss sits and comforts her,asking what happened and Klein tells her that the fauna servants that her mother had liked so much he went missing and she fears the worst. Weiss asks what the worse is and her mother sobs.

Suddenly, there's a huge commotion, there being a huge problem. Outside on the streets you can see an uprising of faunus wearing White Fang masks. We get a broadcast of Adam telling the faunus that "they finally get what they deserve." Weiss tells his mother to be safe and runs out to aid in ending the uproar. Her mind buzzes of unpleasant thoughts of the fall of Beacon and how similar the occurrences were.

We see Adam marveling at his work, thinking this a step forward toward the Whte Fang but his celebration is cute short by Winter and Ironwood. We get a match between the three of them, showing that Adam is easily matched with the two. (I want this fight to be amazing, spectacular, i won't having anything less.)

Weiss is running when she bumps to team FNKI who waves her over, telling her that now would be the time to escape Atlas. When she looks back at the uprising, they reassure her that they have everything under control. Neon grabs Wiess and the speed through the madness to a jet that is tucked away. It is here that we see the two faunus that her mother was worried about.

They offer to fl her anywhere she wanted to go, however they are stopped by Jaque and some of Atlas Military forces including a paladin. He demands Weiss to return to her room or he will drag her back by the ponytail and make her suffer the consequences. Weiss takes hm up on that offer, telling her that she would return when the blood in her veins run cold.

We get great fight scenes, the shots between the two fights blending together and having high stakes… I'm a little put off by this but i think i want,Adam to slice Ironwood across the chest, wounding the metal that covers it. Either way, I want Adam to take desperate measures, almost fatally wounding Ironwood and Winter rushing to his side and letting Adam escape.

We also get a scene where Weiss and company are in some real trouble, Jaque ordering to kill them all but spare his daughter. This makes Weiss mad enough to create the white Knight and kick ass. She cuts off the father's mustache and tells him to stand down and allow her to leave.

He growls about disowning her and she tells him that she could care less at the moment. She then gets on the jet with her friends and they head off.

**Episode 20**

Fucking Blake. Okay, so it's the middle of the attack happens, except all of Menagerie is attacked. The Albain brother announces that they follow in their Brother Adam's footsteps, revealing the "traitors" who refuse to stand and fight to the war that they are choosing to ignore.

Ghira completely wrecks Fennec and Kali with Corsac, because they deserve something more than what they got. Also because i feel like they are shown to be weak even though Ghira was the head of a revolution although peaceful… idk. Basically, the guards are keeping the White Fang out of the house and the Belladonna family is inside fighting for their lives.

Also let it be Illia who lights the fire, not Blake. Because it was stupid for Blake to blame that on on the White Fang whe they all know damn well that they all have night vision and Blake lit that fire. So Illia lit the fire instead to weed out Blake and Sun. Sun beats Illia, knocking her out and they carry her unconscious body outside where they meet up with their parents.

We then see Selina upset, standing and watching the broadcast. She turns to Adam, asking him "Is this what they deserve?" and Adam turns away in disgust. He tells her that he will deal with them and this is not what he wanted. She asks him how long this wlll go on, and he responds "as long as it needs to."

With Menagerie filled with fear, Blake is seen packing and when called out on it, she sighs. She tells Sun that she came home to get away from the White Fang but it seems no matter where she goes they follow. Sun tells her that it probably means to stop running and let people help her. She whimpers that she doesn't know how to do that and Sun kisses her forehead and tells her, "then allow me to show you how."

**Episode 21**

Yang packs up everything and anything on a bag and sling it over her shoulder, dashing for her motorcycle. _She has to find Ruby. She has to make sure Ruby is okay. She needs to…_

"Where do you think you are going?" Tai asks.

"To Ruby." Yang says.

"What makes you think you are ready to leave the house."

"I don;t have time for this, Ruby is in danger."

"And you think you can make it better? You won't even use your other arm!" Tai growls, blocking her way out. "You jump when I come around the corner. You're not ready to do anything."

"You wanna bet?" Yang's eyes flared red, clenching her fist. He smirks.

"How about this. If you can beat me in a fight, I'll let you go. If I win, you promise to stay and learn to use your other arm."

"Fine."

Yang's fight with Tai is curt and short, there not needing to be any real guess to who wins. Tai wins , even after using her semblance on Tai. We see the sense of defeat in Yang's face, seeing how yet again she is reminded that she is not invincible like she used to think. That she lost again and how much it hurts.

Tai offers her a hand and Yang denies it, causing Tai to sigh.

"I understand your frustration. I really do. When i realized that Ruby left, i was just as worried. I was about to rush off after her but i realized the Qrow beat me to it."

"..."

"It's hard not being there for the ones you love… even when they are so close." Tai says. "I know I wasn't there for you back then, Yang, but let me be here for you now."

Yang looks up at Tai, who still has his hand outstretched.

**Episode 22**

We returned to team JNRR, Nora announcing that they have one more sticker left, the village being right over the mountains. As they walk, they begin to see a fork in the road, it leads to another village. Jaune remarks about it is strange, seeing it wasn't on the map and wants to check it out. Ten refuses, telling them that it would be best to stay in the path. When asked why, he just stares at the ground.

Nora offers to scout up ahead with Ren and Ruby and Jaune could check out the village, which all of them reluctantly agree cross ways, having Juane tripping over an ident in the ground, it being zoomed out to be a large horseshoe print.

Ruby and Jaune go into town and see that they place is severely beaten up and think of the story Ren and Nora had told them back in my volume 1. Wanting to deny that this is the place, however they come across a sign, confirming their suspicions. Kuroyuri.

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora have reached the Nuckaluvee's cave and realize that this thing is still alive, chilling Ren to the core. Nora grabs his hand and give him a look that says that it's going to be okay. The notice a sway in the trees below going towards Kuroyuri, causing them tho hurry.

While waiting for the others, Jaune confides in Ruby that he ash indeed have been hearing "voices in his head." He tells her about Ozpin and how he is worried about what this could mean, not wanting to be wrapped up in Ozpin's mess.

Ruby tell him that trusting Ozpin would be a first. That from what he speaks of, it doesn't seem that he was a bad person.

Their moment is ruined by the Nuckelavee. The Nuckelavee fight ensues but i want Ruby and Jaune to show off how strong this thing is and how strong they are. Like i want Ruby to try to use her speed semblance on it, ans it whips her with it arms and throws between 2 solid walls with an "ow". Jaune attacks the horse, but the beast tries to crush Jaune with its front legs, creating a crater under Jaune's feet as he tries to push him off with his shield

I also want the Nuckelavee to have full on intent on killing Jaune, as if it sense he's aura and Ozpin.

We get Jaune calling out moves to be performed, a nice call back to volume 1 as well as him taking initiative as a leader and strategist. We get Jaune cutting off one of the legs but instead of a spin attack, the thing grabs Jaune and slams him onto the ground shattering his aura. The beast walks over to stomp on Jaune but Ren takes action, using his semblance to hide him.

Unable to find Jaune, the beast turns to Ren (who is shooting at him) and begins attacking him, pinning him to the wall. Ruby and Nora save Ren from being skewered and we still get the "stop looking" scene.

The Nuckelavee flings and slams Nora around and shatters her aura. Ren cuts the arm holding him to get free and get to Nora, putting himself in danger. Now able to focus, Jaune calls out to Ren to retreat but Ren does not listen. He pulls Nora to safety.

We see Ren for the first time freak out, unable to contain his anguish. He prepares to leave Nora, but Nora grabs him last moment and holds him. Ren insists on her letting him go, that the others are going to get hurt, and she asks him but what about u? Aren't you going to get hurt?" Which causes Ren to stop and think.

We get Nora speech, except this time, she's holding onto Ren's back and Ren looks defeated. She asks him to please rely on their teammates. That they are not alone anymore and the only way to defeat this thing is together.

The team regroups and Jaune makes the plans. "Ruby, Arms. Nora, Legs. Ren, Rider, and i get the horse." And on three the book it. Ruby cuts off the arms, Jaune cuts of the horse's head, Nora undersweeps the horse and takes out the legs and Ren takes out the rider.

They all collapse and a Raven cut us out.

**Episode 23**

Two episodes left, what to do? Hm… ooh, so let's have Tyrain return to Salem but this time he asks to be punished and she raises her hand as if to slap him, only to pet him and tell it would hurt him more if she didn't. In which we see him have a mental breakdown, using his bare fists and forehead to fight grimm while sobbing.

Mercury and Emerald sees this and emerald begins to shake in fear. She turns to see Cinder being tormented by the seer grimm, it basically brainwashing her. And then there's Watts, who seems unamused at the other Grimmdark's accomplishments or lack of them.

We jump to Jaune who is having a talk with Ozpin while watching Nora and Ren sleep (in the same bed, nora's head on Ren's chest). Ozpin tells him that he has done a good job running team JNRR, however, Their journey is far from over. He tells them to head for Haven, there they will find the "Lamp of Knowledge" and the spring maiden.

Jaune asks why did he make the maidens the keys to the doors, and Ozpin says because he had no intention of ever using them. He tells him that he did not use his hindsight when he had gifted the powers to the maidens when he had first created them, only wanting to do good for the world. He had no intention of them being hunted.

Ozpin apologizes once more for Pyrrha's death and that he did not mean to drag her into this. That he didn't mean to drag any one into this.

We then get Nora sifting and asking who he was talking to which Jaune tells her that he'll el her later.

Episode 24

We get Ruby waking up in a bed, a raven feather sitting next to her pillow. On her bed stand is a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Confused, she sits up, only to find that the room is empty. Recollecting her memories of Kuroyuri, she takes a cookie and eats it… her eyes glistened and we see a memory of Yang, Tai, Qrow, and Ruby sitting at a table while Summer served cookies, but Summer's face is covered by her hair and hood.

_These cookies are just like mom's._ She thinks. _I wish Yang was here to have them with me._

This causes Ruby to write her a letter, and we get flashes of the seasons characters. We see Yang sparring with Tai, Qrow running from the forest and getting caught by Maria, Blake and Sun helping restore Menagerie with her parents, Adam killing the Albain brothers and Illia, Cinder going through Salem's torment, Neo enjoying a cigar on some rooftops, and team JN_R laying on the bed cuddled up together.

And all's right with the world. If just for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Season 3 of my rewrite will have nothing to do with the main characters, but everything to do with world-building and making the lore of this world even out… because let's face it, Remnant needs it. Like we all make fun of the grimm and how ther pretty fucking useless and how our characters are stale without motivation and how a bunch of our characters aren't being used for jack shit… and so one. And you are right, so I want to make them relevant to the plot.

This season will be more of a season to create more stakes and really flush out the world, think of it as those seasons in Naruto or any other anime where they have nothing to do with the main characters but flushes out the world and lets us know everyone that was introduced already.

So, our main characters this season will be GRIMDARK, Neo, Qrow, and Oscar. As I go along, I will make them somewhat plot relevant and at least try to make intriguing elements as I transcend and stray away from RWBY concepts.

Actually no, I need to rant before I can even think about doing Season 3. Like, I have so many problems with how the show was written that even trying to retcon their retcons is horrible. So let me state the obvious and then we can see where i have a dilemma…

So Ruby=Little Red Riding hood, Yang=Goldielocks, Weiss=Snow White, and Blake=Belle from Beauty and the beast. Jaune=Joan of Arc, Ren=Mulan, Pyrrha=Achelies, and Nora=Thor. Maria= the Grim Reaper? Ozpin=Wizard of Oz, Glydia=The Good Witch, Qrow=The Scarecrow, Ironwood=the tin man. And Leo= the cowardly lion. Roman=Lampwik from Pinocchio, Neo is literally ice cream, Cinder=Cinderella. Cocoa- chocolate, Fox is unknown, Velvet is the Velveteen Rabbit, and Yatsuhashee is apparently a Japanese sweet? Adam is based off of either Gaston or the Beast in RWBY which is up for interpretation…

So you see my dilemma, right?

Have you guys ever watched "_INTO THE WOODS?" _

Remember how that movie was able to create several different fairytales and weave them together nicely without anything becoming too complicated. Like everyone played a role in everyone else's storyline?

...

Well, Rwby doesn't do this… idk why not, but its not there.

Everyone strays from their fairytale and off into nowhere fast until remembering that they have a plot and returning to them...it gets super frustrating trying to keep everyone on track.

Like what is this trash?

So i was like, okay let's revamp tis, we can make this work… but then i would have to make Salem= the big bad wolf, Rapunzel, the fairy godmother from Cinderella, Maleficent, the enchantress from Beauty and the beast, the blue fairy, the Wicked Witch of the West, and probably more if we add any more characters.

Like why is Salem ultimate bad guy but doesn't do anything in the show? What is this? What in this storytelling? Why are there characters without fucking inspirations? What is this?

So i was all like, calm down, you can fix this… so here we go. New concepts.

Ruby will be Red from _White and red hood,_ the grim brother's tale version, her mother now being White Hood. Yang will be Merida fro Brave… because of all the stupid stupid things that she does. She's so stupid. Weiss is now the Snow Queen from her fairytale, and Blake can stay Belle which will restore Adam is the beast and Ilia is Gaston. Anyone that has a problem with that can bite me.

Adam will now be a person who went down the wrong route due to his environment and upbring and Ilia wants Blakes so desperately that she would kill to have her, as one does. Sun is the monkey King, but i'm not sure what that entails just yet.

From what i understand… Roman isn't based off the big bad wolf… which we will be scratching. Roman is Ruby's big bad wolf, Penny's Candlewick, and The Matchman to Neo who will now be Maty Poppins. Fight Me. This gives Torchwick's character the "jack of all trades" character who lives for himself and suffers the consequences later, which as we all know, leads to his downfall.

Cinder is Cinderella with Salem as her fairy godmother, which makes Emerald and Mercury her Jaq and Gus-Gus from the Disney Cinderella (the mice that she saved from being eaten). This is fitting. Emerald will now be Aladdin, Cinder being her princess Jasmine who has been entranced by Jafar, and Mercury is the hunchback of Notre Dame and Emerald is his Maria. Let me make this clear, EMERALD is his Maria.

And for those of you who are like "But they don't get together", that is besides the point. This gives Emerald the desperate street rat approach and Mercury the disfigured and unwanted abused child dynamic. This also gives the arcs to go forward.

Ozpin and the gang can keep their roles, but also OZPIN IS NOT ODIN! We will also have Raven and Qrow have Odin's birds in the mix but omit Odin for it to be a person we talk about passively in their backstory. I guess we can also have Raven be "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe with Tai being the man it torments. This now gives Raven a rebellious streak against Ozpin and a sorrowful ties to Tai who is mourning.

Jaune, Pryhha, Ren, and Nora will stay the same as well but with some tweaks. Jaune is Joan of Arc with Ozpin being the god that he hears that sends him to war, but he is also based off of Julius Caesar. But u think I talked about that already somewhere. Anyway Pryhha can still be Achilles, Ren is Mulan, and Nora is still Thor.

Now… let's talk about Grimdark.

…

Can we talk about how all the characters fall flat and all their motivations are nowhere to be found except Hazel but his is pretty bad. Like they could have touched on it and like expanded on it but they didn't for some reason.

So here in season 3 I will be touching upon an expanding and making it makes sense. Now for the character inspirations I want Hazel to continue being Hansel from Hansel and Gretel. His perception will be if he was the only one who escaped, Salem being the witch in the forest who consumes gretel.

Watt's it supposed to be Watson if you would have ended up with Moriarty rather than Sherlock and I'm not really sure about that but I don't want to change it as of right now.

Tyrian will now be based off of the Farmer and the Viper. This will be a story of a viper that was taken in by a farmer and was eternally grateful… unlike in the cable where he betrayed the farmers kindness. The farmer being Salem.

Salem will now bear the role of "the wicked godmother". Originally, this is the godmother in Sleeping Beauty before she was dubbed "Maleficent". Her ties a wicked godmother would give the Cinderella vibes, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, and Wicked Witch. Basically think of her as the Big Bad Witch. The point we are supposed to get across is that she is a powerful lady that strings people along to get what she wants, mirroring Ozpin who is doing the same thing.

My next problem is character arcs. We'll dabble in other characters but these are the "plot related" ones as of right now. As I write this, I also realize that I am currently going to start large ship wars and will possibly earn a bunch of hate.

I DON'T SHIP BUMBLEBEE OR WHITEROSE! I DON"T SHIP LANCASTER OR ROSEGARDEN either. AND I DON'T SHIP BLAKE AND ADAM! I DON'T SHIP WHITEKNIGHT EITHER!

I'm sorry, i just don't… I will have cute ship moments for everyone who does because as a shipper, I understand the need to have shipping moments but they will not be the end goal. My reason for this is because all these characters are going through something that would… make it hard to be able to follow through with a romantic relationship… especially Jaune.

I might add character just to have more story, but that's neither here nor there considering RWBY's cast is already super large and unbearable. I might just add depth to some of the characters that were already introduced and go from there. Maybe but only if it serves the story purpose. Also, I'm kinda a dick to some characters, sorry but not sorry. It's justifiable and adds depth to the story I promise, i don't do cruel things just to do them.

And as knew seasons come out, I will tweak them to serve my story's purpose. Perhaps I will make a spin off of this story during the wait of new seasons… like a "What if they would have just made this a school anime, therefore Pyrrha didn't have to die?" or a "RWBY Chibi but with actual storyline… but still random skits that are stupid."

Idk, these are for fun…

Also, I would love to talk headcanons with anyone who has them. Especially going forward, since i am retconning season 6. Okay, kay.

This rant is nowhere near over but i think it would be best for me to stop here. Sorry if this got lengthy. Do you mind these rants? Most do. Sorry.


End file.
